It has become a symbol of national pride to display flags and other banners in prominent spots, such as a mailbox, flag pole or the like. Prior art systems do exist to display flags by attaching a flag-holder base to the side of the wall, a post or a tree. Typically, such bases are attached by means of screws or nails.
It is often desirable to mount a flag holder on a post without the need for nails or screws which can damage the post. Such a device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,944 to Getsinger, which discloses a sleeve with pockets for receiving flag poles. This embodiment enables a sleeve to be slipped over the top of the post. The walls are intended to resiliently flex to frictionally hold the sleeve onto the sides of the post in a jaw-like manner, without the need to modify the post. Unfortunately, such a device requires a post without any blocking device on the end, such as a mailbox, finial, cap cover or the like to enable the sleeve to slip on to the post.